Thromboembolism is the formation in a blood vessel of a clot (thrombus) that breaks loose (embolizes) and is carried by the blood stream to another location in the circulatory system resulting in a clot or obstruction at that new location. For example, a clot may embolize and plug a vessel in the lungs (pulmonary embolism), the brain (stroke), the gastrointestinal tract, the kidneys, or the legs. Thromboembolism is a significant cause of morbidity (disease) and mortality (death), especially in adults. A thromboembolism can be sudden and massive or it may be small and multiple. A thromboembolism can be any size and a thromboembolic event can happen at any time.
When a thrombus forms in the venous circulation of the body it often embolizes to the lungs. Such a thrombus typically embolizes from the veins of the legs, pelvis, or inferior vena cava and travels to the right heart cavities and then into the pulmonary arteries thus resulting in a pulmonary embolism.
A pulmonary embolism results in right heart failure and decreased blood flow through the lungs with subsequent decreased oxygenation of the lungs, heart and the rest of the body. More specifically, when such a thrombus enters the pulmonary arteries, obstruction and spasm of the different arteries of the lung occurs which further decreases blood flow and gaseous exchange through the lung tissue resulting in pulmonary edema. All of these factors decrease the oxygen in the blood in the left heart. As a result, the oxygenated blood supplied by the coronary arteries to the musculature of both the left and right heart is insufficient for proper contractions of the muscle which further decreases the entire oxygenated blood flow to the rest of the body. This often leads to heart dysfunction and specifically right ventricle dysfunction.
This condition is relatively common and has many causes. Some of the more common causes are prolonged inactivity such as bed rest, extended sitting (e.g., lengthy aircraft travel), dehydration, extensive surgery or protracted disease. Almost all of these causes are characterized by the blood of the inferior peripheral major circulatory system coagulating to varying degrees and resulting in permanent drainage problems.
There exist a number of approaches to treating thromboembolism and particularly pulmonary embolism. Some of those approaches include the use of anticoagulants, thrombolytics and endovascular attempts at removal of the emboli from the pulmonary artery. The endovascular attempts often rely on catheterization of the affected vessels and application of chemical or mechanical agents or both to disintegrate the clot. Invasive surgical intervention in which the emboli is removed by accessing the chest cavity, opening the embolized pulmonary artery and/or its branches and removing the clot is also possible.
The prior approaches to treatment, however, are lacking. For example, the use of agents such as anticoagulants and/or thrombolytics to reduce or remove a pulmonary embolism typically takes a prolonged period of time, e.g., hours and even days, before the treatment is effective. In some instances, such agents can cause hemorrhage in a patient. Moreover, the known mechanical devices for removing an embolism are typically highly complex, prone to cause undue trauma to the vessel, and can be difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Lastly, the known treatment methods do not emphasize sufficiently the goal of urgently restoring blood flow through the thrombus once the thrombus has been identified. In other words, the known methods focus primarily and firstly on overall clot reduction and removal instead of first focusing on relief of the acute blockage condition followed then by the goal of clot reduction and removal. Hence, known methods are not providing optimal patient care, particularly as such care relates to treatment of a pulmonary embolism.